thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Umaes
Umaes The continent of Umaes is a small but beautiful continent that is very close to the cold south pole and thus there is a large frozen tundra to the south with a small Jungle at the northern point the rest of the continent is vast grassland populated with hills. Towns cities and other settlements Heabrooke: The capital city of Umaes, a green and lush city, mostly converted to coexist with the natural earth the city has most of its buildings built into mound like hills, with dirt roads navigating through the city taverns are said to never close and their is always a party being held for something the people despite this are hard workers mainly in agriculture, although some people are fishermen and others maybe scholars or shopkeepers there is also a great temple to the Gods here as religion is an important part of the culture of this city in particular. Fystead: a small mining village located at the base of a small mountain people here are usually the workers or the family of said workers, not much to see or do here, although if you are just passing through and need a place to stay, this is a great place and sometimes heroes are needed to clear the mines of the monsters who sometimes dwell inside Meminster: A large port town right next to a large rain-forest, many people who sail here usually dock here and spend the night in one of their taverns before heading into and gathering from the rain-forest, the town is surrounded by a large wooden wall as to keep the beasts of the rain-forest from attacking the villagers, fishing is one of the main exports of the town usually importing all kinds of stuff from other continents to be sold at market It is said that a thieves guild operates in the seedy underbelly of the town, but any and all who question it end up poor with a black eye making the town a dangerous place to ask too many questions. Byheath: A small village just before the cold tundras in the south, nomads tend to settle here sometimes and sell their findings and tell stories of their travels The town is very quiet and may people here are mammoth hunters mostly, many of the buildings use their pelts to keep warm and too feed themselves their tusks make a great resource sought out by artists and nobles who wish to decorate their homes with one of these uncommon tusks Other features of the continent The frozen wastes: An large tundra to the south of the continent frequently travelled by explorers and Nomads who explore the ancient tombs and forgotten ruins in search of the treasure of an ancient civilisation of elves who long died out under mysterious circumstances The Faraway Tropics: a large tropical rain-forest located in the far north, populated by lizard dinosaurs and other rare and exotic creatures and the home to many ancient ruins and long lost tombs of old kings and queens who used the rain-forests as home, many of the ruins are still intact and one of the libraries found here is travelled to by scholars who hope to find out more about the lost world, cascades of water run down large cliff faces and trees so tall that they block out the sun are just some of the natural beauty of this bountiful expanse. Azwyr peaks: the collective names of the mountain ranges of the continent, Goliath settlements are common here and many strongholds are situated to protect travellers from the dangers of the mountains, the mountains are said to once be the dwellings of a Giant king who gave his life in the war and are thus named in his honour.